1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to systems having both reusable and replaceable parts. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to methods and systems for removably securing reusable parts to replaceable parts utilizing bonding agents.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems, such as power systems, including but not limited to, gas turbine engines consist of multiple components, which are made of various materials including metals and composites. In use, these components may need to be removably attached, e.g., adhesively bonded to one another in order to meet specific service requirements, ease of assembly, or other consideration.
During use, it is common for some of the components of the engine system to be damaged, e.g., during operation. Damage resulting from a number of sources may include hard body impact and erosion. In designing the engine systems, a main objective is to protect the more expensive and/or complex structures from damage so that they may be used throughout the full service period of the system. These structures are considered to be the reusable parts or components. Other components, however, will be subject to damage and may need to be replaced periodically. These are considered to be the replaceable parts or components.
When it is time to service the replaceable component and/or a connecting component that is attached to the reusable component via the bonding agent, the components must be separated. There are a number of ways to do this including chemical and/or mechanical separation. The chemical separation should be done in a way such that it is compatible with and does not damage the reusable part. The typical result, however, is that some bonding agent remains on the reusable part and/or that the connecting component remains bonded to the reusable part. The bonding agent must then be removed from the reusable part before the part can be used again. Removing the bonding agent requires additional expenses and can delay the return of the engine system into operational status, which is undesirable.
Thus, there exists a need for methods and systems for bonding reusable and replaceable components wherein, upon separation of the bond, the surface of the reusable component remains substantially free of the bonding agent compound. There is a further need for methods and systems that facilitate the separation of reusable and replaceable components.